Junjou Short Stories
by Ros-Poz2
Summary: Sexy, fluffy, funny and sad Junjou stories. Junjou Romantica - Usagi x Misaki - Junjou Egoist - Nowaki x Hiroki - Junjou Terrorist - Miyagi x Shinobu - I write one as soon as I can and when I can so, don't be alarmed at big gaps between stories. Some bad language. Fluffy. Yaoi. Please review!
1. Maid Outfit

Moshimoshi peeps! I've decided I'm going to do a Junjou Story everyday and upload it to story! Hope you enjoy! Junjou Terrorist is what I'm starting on because I have a really good idea for this! ImagineI keeps on inspiring me! ARIGATOU!

Maid Outfit

Shinobu stirred as he heard the door creak open. "Ahh! Your awake Shinobu!" Miyagi said cheerfully outside. Shinobu was just in his underwear, white to be presise, and was bound to the bed. Miyagi came in the bedroom, walking like a women with a sexiness to his step. He stood there with a womanly posture. He was wearing a frilly white and black maid outfit, with lace and a headband to match. It came down to just above his knees. It was tight fitting too. Miyagi walked up to Shinobu and bent down. Miyagi brought a finger down Shinobus' face and stopped when he reached his lips. He smiled an attractive smile, which turned Shinobu on. "Your getting NONE of this." Miyagi said proudly. Shinobu desperately tried to get out on his bounds, but no avail. "Untie me you bastard!" Shinobu cried. Miyagi kissed him on the cheek tenderly. "See you tonight..." Miyagi cooed, waltzing out of the door. "MIYAGI!" Shinobu cried. His cries weren't heard by his older lover.

Miyagis' POV

A little payback hasn't hurt anyone.

That'll teach him not to be so bigheaded.


	2. Noodles

Hey guys! I will mention you if you write a review on my stories! Like, already nearly 40 people have read it but NONE of you have left a review! I'm not trying to sound pushy, I would REALLY appreciate if you left a review so I know if I'm doing a good job or these are boring. I NEED IDEAS! So please, if you have a really good idea that you want included in one of these short stories, TELL ME! Leave some words kudasai! I don't mind if it's constructive criticism either! I've always wanted to do Junjou Short Stories. Anyway, this story is Junjou Romantica, Usagi x Misaki, so I hope you enjoy it!

Noodles

"I'll cook tonight."

"What!? You can't cook Usagi!"

"Takahiro taught me how to make a noodle dish, and I want to please my Misaki." Misaki blushed.

"Well...okay, but I'll be on guard in case you make an attempt to burn this house down!" Misaligned backed away still facing Usagi, a finger pointed at him. "No worries, Misaki, this'll be a treat." And it was. Usagi had a plan of seducing Misaki. Misaki fell onto the red sofa and turned on the TV via remote. Usagi picked up and put on the only apron they had. "Is this the only apron we have?" Usagi asked Misaki from across the room. " Misaki turned to look at Usagi still sitting on the sofa. He giggled at the frills. "Yep. And you look beautiful!" Misaki retorted, hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Haha." Usagi returned the sarcasm.

About half an hour later Usagi had finished. He set the table for their dine together. His plan was that he had hidden a long piece of noodle between the two dishes. Great excuse for a kiss. "Misaki! Dinner!" Usagi called up the stairs to Misaki. Misaki sauntered down and sat in his chair. "Itakimasu." They said in unison, pressing their hands together in a praying pose. "I'm impressed Usagi, this actually looks edible!" Misaki said picking up his chopsticks. "Arigatou." Usagi picked up some noodles along with Misaki and they had both picked up the long piece of noodle with it. Misaki didn't notice this but Usagi did. Misaki had his eyes closed, enjoying the noodles as Usagi made his way along the noodle towards Misaki. Usagi got up as their lips pressed together. Misaki swallowed, and his eyes snapped open. He pulled away and gasped. "...A-Akihiko!? What the hell? Did you plan this?" Usagi smiled at the fact he had used his actual name without realising. "You said my name." Usagi said as he smiled. Misaki clasped his hands over his mouth. He didn't notice! "Usagi, you don't have to TRICK me into kissing you." Misaki was blushing and looking at the floor. "How else am I suppose to get you t o kiss me?" With that he launched forward, knocking the glasses of water they had on the table off. Usagi passionately kissed Misaki and took off his hoodie in doing so. Misaki pulled back. "Wait." Misaki got up, and walked upstairs. Usagi started to worry that this was and excuse to not have sex, but his doubts were gone when Misaki came down the stairs with one of his bears red bows. He grabbed the frilly apron as well and headed towards Usagi. Usagi stood up and Misaki wrapped the apron around his waist and pinned the bow in his hair. "Now you look irresistible." With that, Misaki passionately kissed Usagi and wrapped his arms around his broad neck. Usagi kissed back, both removing eachothers clothes. Misaki was turned on when Usagi looked innocent.

Thank you for reading! All reviews get praise! :3 Arigatou to every one who reviews!

Best Reviewer:

MrsStylinson3 5/27/13 . chapter 1

Way to put a disturbing image in my head sis! Jesus Christ...  
I can't for the life in me imagine Miyagi in a maid costume! I like this so far, keep writing!

This is my sister and she writes Morby fanfictions and there is one called Rigbys' Battle which is very popular. If you watch Regular Show and are a Morby fan, read it! :D Arigatou!


	3. Hanasanaide (I Won't Let Go)

Hey guys! Gomen'nasai that I broke my promise of writing one everyday, it's just that there is a Grammar Test in French that will decide my future in school, and I was intensely revising! Gomen'nasai!

Usagi x Misaki

Hanasanaide (I won't let go)

Misaki was stewing some dinner for Akihiko and himself, while Akihiko was sitting reading a book. Relaxing. Misaki sighed a heavy sigh, thinking, "I'm not the women in relationship." He then blushed, realising what he had just thought. He quickly shook that idea out of his head. "There is no relationship here." Suddenly two muscular arms made their way around Misakis' waist. Someone bit down on his earlobe. A throaty chuckle came out of Akihikos' mouth. "I've ran out of Misaki." Misaki blushed and quickly said "Usagi, I'm cooking." He shook Akihikos' arms off and continued stirring the stew. Alcoholic stayed there, unmoving, his hot breath tickling Misakis' neck. Akihiko spun Misaki around, catching Misaki off guard, and lunged for a passionate kiss. "Nnn...B-ba-baka..." Misaki tried to say through the kiss. He pushed Akihiko off, and that caused the boiling pot to tip onto Misakis' bare arm. "Aaaagh! BAKA USAGI!" Misaki shrieked in pain and hissed. Misaki ran for the cabinet and grabbed their spare bandages. He fumbled around with the bandages, until two big hands grabbed his. Misaki stared straight into those pools of purple. "I'll do it." Akihiko took the bandages and wrapped around Misakis' wounded arm, being as gentle as he could be. He finished, and he hugged Misaki gently, aware of his arm. "Gomen'nasai, Misaki. I shouldn't force myself onto you." He broke the embrace and gently took a hold of his wounded arm, and kissed it. He looked sad. "I don't mean to hurt you." With that, Akihiko walked away and disappeared upstairs. Misaki stood there, stunned.

Time Skip - 3 days.

Akihiko and Misaki were both reading, opposite from eachother on their big red sofas. Akihiko had been thinking these past few days, about alot of things. He thought that this was the right to say something. "Misaki." Akihiko said in almost a whisper as he put his book down. "Yes?" Misaki asked, still reading. "I think you should get your own apartment." Misaki froze. His heart stopped. He slowly put down his book. "W-Why are you asking that all of a sudden?" Misaki said, scared of what might happen next. "I don't ever want to hurt you, phisically or emotionally." Misaki traced back events. "If this is about when you burnt my arm, it's fine, the water wasn't even boiling for lo-"

"What if it had been boiling for long!?" Akihiko shouted, his head faced directly at Misaki, tears rolling down his face. "You could have been seriously hurt a-a-and what if something else happens!? I have sides that you don't know about, because I've been trying to keep them hidden! I'm scared TO DEATH of letting them sides of me lose control and start hurting you!" Akihiko sobbed, wiping his tears with the heel of his hand. Misaki was stunned, he had never seen Akihiko cry before. He quickly snapped out of it and quietly got up and sat next to Akihiko. Misaki hugged him close in a side hug. Akihiko wasn't hugging back, he was just so disturbed. "Usagi-san. Don't cry, because it's okay. Even if you do hurt me, I'll still love you." Misaki finally admitted it. Akihiko looked up at Misaki, staring into the pools of green. He was shocked that Misaki admitted that he loved him, he thought he'd never finally say it. But he did. He hugged Misaki back and squeezed him tight. A few tears soaked into Misakis' shirt. "Usagi-san, don't panic over this. Even if you insist I leave, I'll stay."

"I don't want you to leave ever...I just don't want to hurt you..." Akihiko muffled in Misakis' T-Shirt.

"Don't worry Akihiko, I won't let go of you."

"I love you." Misaki whispered, lovingly.

Please leave a review! Whomever leaves a review they will be praised! :D Peace!


	4. Heart

Sorry for not posting anything in ages! Gomen'nasai! *Sweatdrop* I've decided from now on I'm just gonna write Usagi x Misaki oneshots since they are my favourite and I have lot's of ideas for them. If I get another idea for another couple I will write it. Ideas from you are always welcome, review or PM me. *chibi smile*

Heart

Akihiko had developed an uncontrollable shake since the accident.

Akihiko had become weak since the accident.

Akihiko had become scared since the accident.

Scared of getting older.

Scared of dying and leaving Misaki.

It was at one of his appearances where it happened, another one where he had to be dragged to by Akaiwa. He had to talk about his newly released book with a temporary artificial smile on his face. It had been 10 years since his encounter with his past love's younger brother, and in that time Akihiko had become become softer. He was kinder to people, but still hating showing up where fans were.

Suddenly his world took a turn for the worst.

A dagger stabbed at his heart and it twisted, sending sharp pain. He clutched his chest, pained look on his face. The new release fell victim to gravity, as Akihiko released it from his grasp. He fell to his knees and sent the mic down with him. It made a white, piercing noise as it hit the floor, making everyone gasp, and no one moved. The only one who did have the courage to help him was his well known husband, Misaki. Misaki knelt down beside him. "Akihiko, can you hear me?" He whispered. His head shot up to face the crowd. "Call an ambulance God dammit!" He screamed, when this plea reached everyone's ears, they all whipped out their phones. Akihiko coughing, his eyes growing wide and his skin turning pale, hit the floor without warning. Hard. "Akihiko!" Misaki yelled, but Akihiko could not hear him. It was like his ears had been stuffed with cotton wool. His hand, still gripped around his heart. His life flashed before his eyes, it was all Misaki. Misaki's happy face flashing over and over again. The searing pain was sucking all his strength out of his body, but he summoned the last of it, and grabbed Misakis' Tuxedo. Although he couldn't hear he found himself shouting,

"Misaki! I...love...you...!"

His hand loosened, and his face melted. He looked dead. Misaki shook Akihiko, in a desperate attempt to wake him up, calling his name, hoping he'd return to him, in his arms, where he will never let go.

The doctors pronounced him dead, when he got there, as he showed no signs of recovery. But, Misaki held on to that little bit of hope that Akihiko might find the light in the comatose state he was in, but that hope prolonged for months. He was going to give up, as he looked at his lovers motionless body, once full of life. He walked over to the bed. He brushed back the bangs covering his half opened, lifeless eyes, and kissed his forehead. "I'm sorry Akihiko..." He whispered through tears, his voice raspy and rough.

Then he saw it.

It was little, but it was definitely a movement. Misaki wasn't sure if his eyes were playing tricks, he was getting older, after all. But his finger twitched, a way in which that it was a sign that was being held up reading "I'm alive." A happy feeling that he had never felt in months surged through him, it was a feeling he had forgotten, that was returning. He looked quickly back at his lovers face, seeing his eyes slowly close, then opening. He blinked, slower than normal, a few times, his hand twitching still. Misaki watched as the sparkles returned back into his sleepy eyes, waking up from his ever-lasting dream at last.

At last.

"M-Misaki?" He whispered, absent-mindlessly calling for his love to come and save him from the darkness. His eyes were looking around the room, hoping for someone. His voice was hardly audible to hear. But Misaki heard it, and the biggest smile spread across his face as he embraced Akihiko tightly.

"Akihiko! Your awake...!" He sobbed. Akihiko was delirious, and his arms were sticking up in the air under Misakis'. He didn't know what was going on. "Misaki? Is that you? I...can't see...properly..." He whispered behind his oxygen mask. "It's me Akihiko, me. This is my touch." He ran his hand down Akihikos' back. Akihiko knew it was Misaki then. "Misaki...help me...darkness...I...I can't see..."

"That's what I'm doing. I'm helping you get out of the darkness, and into the light." Akihiko lay his shaky hands on Misakis' back, asking him to help. Misaki reached over and pressed the Nurse button. I nurse came in not long after. She gasped. "He's awake!" She ran down the corridor, as fast as she could, heading for the doctors. Misaki clutched Akihikos head with one hand. "I love you too!" He finally replied to Akihiko from months ago. (See heart attack scene if you can't remember)

Even when the doctors were there, helping Akihiko, the couple were locked in an embrace until night fell.

That only happened 2 days ago. While he was sitting on the sofa, Akihiko thought of past events. His hands were permanently shaking, which the doctors said was a side effect from his heart attack. It was permanent. He quit smoking and drinking, so nothing would happen like that again.

Misaki walked over with 2 cups of tea for the both of them. He sat next to Akihiko, placing his tea in front of him. Akihiko grabbed the tea, but his hand was shaking as he picked it up. It sloshed around and looked like it was about to tip. It got to about and inch from his face, when Misaki grabbed Akihikos' cup from the top and kissed him. He put the tea down, putting a hand on Akihikos' face. They both closed their eyes and Akihiko placed a trembling hand on Misakis' chest. Misaki didn't go too deep, because he might scare his partner, him being vulnerable and weak. They pulled away, and Akihiko, with a pained look on his face, embraced Misaki. His hands only lay on his back, he could not grip tightly with shaky hands. Misaki felt how trembly they were, and that made him depressed and he hugged him closer to stop himself from crying. He was only to find that Akihiko had started crying. "My hands...won't stop...shaking." he buried his head in Misakis' shoulder and desperately tried to hug tighter but failing. Misaki noticed this and slowly pulled Akihikos' head closer to his, enough so he could whisper in his ear. "It's alright. No matter how weak you get, I will always be here, to hold onto you. To be safe and loved. 'Till death do us part." Misaki stroked Akihikos' hair, while Akihiko cried into his shoulder, in pain, grief...

"I love you, and I always will, Akihiko."

And joy.


	5. Drunk

Reviews always welcome! I open my door to you! :)

Drunk

Misaki lay on his stomach, spread out on his bed. His face hurt from the many times Akihiko had punched him last night. While drunk.

Misaki found himself softly crying at the pain and the fact that Akihiko would do such a thing to him. The tears rolled down and soaked into the bedsheet, keeping the sorrow there, forever laced in the fabric.

He had a big bruise on his forehead, one on his cheek and one on his temple. They were sensitive to the touch.

"Misaki..." Misaki wiped the tears and rolled on to his back.

"Yeah...?"

"Where are my- Oi, Misaki, have you been...crying?" Akihiko asked staring wide eyed at his puffy face and wet collar on his shirt. He advanced Misaki. Misaki rolled back onto his stomach.

"Akihiko I'm fi-" a few sobs came out of his mouth. He put his hand over his mouth, realising how bad this situation was. Akihiko's eyes became wider, as he put a hand on Misaki's shoulder. "Misaki, why are you crying?" Misaki shook his hand off. "I'm fine." He said, trying to sound as less sad as possible. Akihiko grabbed his wrists and spun him on his back again. "Please tell me." Misaki looked down. "I'm fine. There is nothing to tell." Akihiko got angrier and angrier. "Misaki!"

"I'm fine."

"MISAKI!" He yelled, tightening his grip upon Misakis wrists. Misaki shut his eyes tight, letting tears escape.

"Yesterday you got so drunk that you beat me up!"

This crushed Akihiko. Hearing that, and watching Misaki cry because of him. Him.

He could never forgive himself.

He loosened his grip. "Misaki...I had no idea. It was supposed to be a little celebration, I can't believe I got carried away..." Misaki wasn't responding, he was still crying, letting cries be heard and his tears be seen. Akihiko scooped up the distraught Misaki, who just whimpered in his arms, and kissed him on the forehead. He held Misaki like he was a wilting flower, drooping and fragile. He walked over to a nearby chair. He sat down, letting Misaki sit on his lap, legs falling down the side of the chair. He kissed his ailments, Misaki jumping a little at a shock of pain from the touch of his lips. The kisses were so light like Akihiko was afraid that a breath could have shattered Misaki. Little whines came out of Misaki's mouth as Akihiko embraced him, so gentle, like a touch might smash him into a million pieces.

"I love you, Misaki." Misaki's head fell onto Akihiko's chest, whimpering every now and again at the pain building up. Akihiko stroked Misaki's feathery hair.

"I won't touch alcohol again. I swear. I love you."


	6. Darkness

Darkness

The darkness consumes me, not just at night, also during the day.

This darkness I did not know of, until it found me at the lowest point of my life.

This darkness is kind to me, although it does get angry when I'm careless with my actions.

The darkness consumes me, whenever it feels like it.

This darkness toys with my emotions.

This darkness was my light.

This darkness saved from my heart being broken forever.

I thank this darkness.

The darkness is Nowaki.

This was quite a short one! I got the idea from watching the OVA of Junjou Romantica. Well, I gotta go to school now, remember to leave a review! :)

Akihiko: Get to school, rebel.

Me: I'm not a rebel!

Akihiko: Well, swat then.

Me: Yeah but swat just means "Very intelligent person" so haha, Akihiko! JOKES ON YOU!

Misaki: Not exactly.

Me: Eh? *sweat drop*

Misaki: He's calling you a nerd. *folds arms*

Akihiko: *smiles smugly*

Me: Save me Nowaki! :(


	7. One shot, Two Shots

Sorry I haven't wrote in ages, I keep starting a oneshot and then I get writers block. But, this one came to mind when I was watching Defiance.

One shot, two shots

The couple were seated next to a window, which was covered by a blind, facing eachother. Their eyes were misty, but it didn't cover the gazes of love that they were showing eachother. Their faces damp, from many tears that were shed, but, crying seemed obsolete now. No crying could fix this ending world.

Ravenous wails could be heard outside their door, along with decayed fists banging on it.

The two knew this was the end.

Misaki lay a hand on Akihikos shoulder and leaned in for a kiss. Akihiko obeyed and leaned in also, their lips meeting for the last time. The kiss wasn't light, nor was it passionate, it was just...perfect.

They pulled away.

Misaki reached for the gun.

They had discussed this, they decided that Misaki was going to do it.

As quickly as possible.

Misaki picked up the gun.

They hugged one last time, a single tear shed from both eyes, full of emotion.

Misaki held the gun to Akihikos head.

One shot.

Misaki held the gun to his head.

Two shots.

Me: Cries for a thousand years! :(

Misaki: I would never shoot Usagi-san!

Akihiko: Are you saying you like me, at least a little, by the fact that you wouldn't kill me?

Misaki: I...uhh...eto...

Akihiko: Kawaii. *kiss*

Me: WAT THE FU-

*EPIC EXPLOSION*

Me: AAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH~!

Thought I'd end it on a happy note.


	8. A Sob and a Tear Came Out

Hi! I haven't wrote anything in ages but excuses include school, watching yaoi, violin exam and stuff.

This one is a sad one, well, all of my oneshots are sad! YAY!

Then a Sob and a Tear Came Out

8 p.m.

A car, holding lover and brother.

A dog.

It runs in front of the car.

Car swerves.

Skids.

Impact.

Misaki was doing some late-night folding, as he couldn't get to sleep. That was because he was waiting Akihiko to get back from his trip with Nii-chan. They were going to have a day out together in Hokkaido, since they hadn't hung out in long time. He was broken out his train of thought by the phone ringing. He was puzzled by who must be calling, but just assumed it might be Akihiko telling him how much he missed him. He rolled his eyes at the thought of the and grabbed the phone.

"Hai?"

"Is this Misaki Takahashi?"

"Hai."

"You need to come over here, now."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Just get here quick."

"Where?"

"Insert (A/N Akihiko: Hehe...insert... *Misaki punches him in the arm*) address here"

"Alright." Misaki hung up the phone and quickly gathered his things. He rushed out the door in the prospect that this might be something dangerous involving the to most important people in his life.

After getting off the train, he couldn't stop running, he wanted to see Akihiko so bad, just to make sure he was alright.

As Misaki neared the destination, he could hear sirens and screaming getting louder and louder.

As he got closer, he could make out someone sitting on a stretcher, his head bowed, showing a bouquet of grey locks.

"Akihiko...!" Misaki whispered to himself, so happy that he was alive. He was suddenly confronted by a medic.

"Woah woah woah, sir! Private premises. Who are you?"

"Misaki! Misaki Takahashi! You called me to come here!" He yelled as all his nerves built up.

"ID?" The stubborn medic asked, out stretching a palm. The medic gave him a nod when he had skimmed over the younger's ID. Misaki ran as fast as he could over to the bowed figure.

"Akihiko...!" He whispered, quite loudly, enough so Akihiko could hear. The figure looked up in surprise, which made his head pound. He cringed and gripped his head tightly, wanting it to stop. Misaki grabbed the tense hand in his, causing Akihiko to relax. Akihiko wasn't wearing a shirt, only jeans. His left arm was fully bandaged, his head was bound and his right leg looked broken. Blood seeped through all the bandages, soaking the white fabric. His entire body was also covered in scars, bruises and grazes.

"Misaki!" Akihiko shouted, jumping up and hugging his lover, it was so tight, it was like he was his life line. This action caused everything to hurt, and he tensed and yelled. It was soon soothed by Misakis angelic hands, that gently hugged back like a touch could have shattered him.

"Misaki...! He's...!" Akihiko yelled, unable to finish as he was clearly very distraught. Misaki looked over his shoulder and saw...

A bodybag.

With a body already inside.

Misaki slipped away from Akihiko, weakening every second he looked at the face in that body bag. He fell to his knees and bowed his head. Loud sobs erupted from his mouth as tears rapidly fell to the ground. Akihiko stumbled and fell backwards, landing on the side of the stretcher. He immediately got up and crouched next to Misaki, embracing him. Misaki hugged back and sobbed into his shoulder. Akihiko held him closer, if it was even possible to pull him any more closer. He stroked that chocolate brown hair he loved so much.

Then a sob and a tear came out.

Akihiko wasn't a sensitive man, usually. But, this was his hatsukoi* and his current loves brother.

He couldn't hold it back anymore.

He grasped onto Misaki tightly and started crying and sobbing like Misaki was. This was a sad time for both of them.

Takahiro was dead.

Funeral

Misaki was crying the most, whereas Akihiko only shed a few tears. Misaki said some words for Takahiro to help him get some closure.

"Takahiro,

You are a brother and a father to me,

You've ,gave me a life filled with glee

I've loved your smile in

The day, even through thick and thin

I tell you now

My dear friend, brother and father who,

Raised me and gave me a home,

I won't forget you."

(That was a bit crap I know, but you try thinking of poems from the top of your head!)

Everyone cried and clapped, a rejoicing community who never want to forget a dear friend, brother and father.

Sorry for not posting for ages, I didn't have the will power to write.

Akihiko: Your so lazy.

Me: *sigh* I know, but atleast now that Ive wrote this I can sleep!

Akihiko: Lazy. I stay up all night-

Me: Pleasuring Misaki? *smug but a bit flushed smile*

Akihiko:*blushes then smiles* Yes, you got to have lots of energy for that...speaking of which... *grabs Misaki and hauls him over his shoulder*

Misaki: BAKA! PUT ME DOWN KUSO USAGI!

Me: *nosebleed* *pukes rainbows*

Last day of school tomorrow for the summer holidays! WOOOOH!


	9. Don't leave me in the Dark

Sorry for the late update! When I'm on holiday I lose track of time!

Don't leave me in the Dark

Akihiko appeared at the top of the stairs, cane in hand.

"Misaki! Could you help me get down?" He yelled, knowing that Misaki would be down in the kitchen, already making breakfast.

Misaki looked up from what he was doing and smiled at the waiting Akihiko at the top of the staircase.

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Misaki shouted as he ran towards the stairs, he slowed down as he walked up them, as to not startle Akihiko. Misaki stopped as he got near Akihiko and placed a hand on his shoulder. Akihiko turned his head in the direction Misaki was standing, but wasn't quite looking straight at him.

"I'm here." Misaki whispered, aiming to make it as clear as possible. Misaki wrapped Akihikos arm around his neck, put an arm around his back and guided Akihiko down the steps. When they got to the bottom, Akihiko turned towards Misaki and tried to ruffle his hair. After 3 attempts he finally gave Misakis hair a good ruffle and whispered "Thank you, I don't know where I would be without you." Misaki folded his arms. "You'd be dead in a gutter somewhere." Akihiko let lose one of his in-famous hearty chuckles, which made Misaki happy. It let him know the normal Akihiko was still under there.

"Can you make your way to the table?" Asked a smiling Misaki to a listening Akihiko. Akihiko smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine." said Akihiko as he limped towards the table. He sat down in his usual seat, and leaned back.

Akihikos world had descended into blackness ever since the accident.

Flashback

Akihiko walked out of the Hotel, satisfied with another appearance over and done with. He was smiling and waving while paparazzi took never ending pictures of him, and fans asked him for many autographs. He just wanted to get out of there as fast as he could, so he could see Misaki, the guy he left at home, because he wasn't allowed to bring him.

A suspicious looking character made its way through the crowd.

Nobody saw him.

But they heard him.

They heard him fire the gunshots.

One in the face.

One in the leg.

End of Flashback

Akihiko sniffed, a familiar smell reached his nostrils. It smelt like the food was right in front of him.

"Eggs and soldiers...I haven't had them since I was in England." Akihiko stated, a smile, clearly shown in his voice.

"Wow Akihiko, your smell has certainly improved! I thought that was just a myth! Well, yes it is eggs and soldiers. I thought I'd make one of your favourite meals from when you lived in England." Misaki cheerfully said, he obviously wasn't fazed by Akihikos situation, at least not anymore. Akihikos smile grew larger, he always liked it when Misaki seemed to care too much about him, it was a reassurance to him. He could hear Misaki walk over and place the plate in front of him, it smelt delicious.

"Arigatou, Misaki."

"No need to thank, I'm just looking after who I love." With that Misaki kissed him on the forehead and sat down. Akihiko paused for half a second. He couldn't believe how freely Misaki was saying things like that. Misaki realized that Akihiko was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" Misaki asked between bites of his egg.

"I'm just...so happy." Misakis ears perked up.

"About what?" Akihiko turned to try and face Misaki, and took his black shades off.

"That you love me so much." Akihiko happily said, with a hint of lust in his voice. Misaki stared back at those clouded pupils, even when blinded Akihiko could arouse Misaki with those pools of purple. Misaki lunged forward and passionately kissed his love. When he pulled away, he hugged him over the table.

"And I'll never stop loving you."

Akihiko was touched by these words. Did he mean it? Or is he just being kinder than usual because he's blind?

"Do you...really mean that?" Akihiko hesitantly asked, worried for the possible answer.

"Of course I do Akihiko, why would I lie? I love you so much that it hurts." Akihiko then lunged in for the kiss, this kid knew how to play his guitar.

"I love you." Were the words that slurred seductively out of Akihikos mouth, it sounded like he was drunk, but on love. Misaki smiled, although Akihiko couldn't see it, he could sense the happiness.

"I love you too." Misaki replied back, it sounded happy and but also had a hint of lust at the end of the sentence, making Akihiko melt the way he used to do to Misaki.

The were so happy in this moment that it felt like time had stopped, and the only people there to witness it were Akihiko and Misaki, who wouldn't let Akihikos disability get in the way of their love, their love overpowered it.

Thanks for reading! I appreciate all the kind reviews!

I want to give thanks to:

Hirokide

Thank you so much for all your support! Your reviews are really informative and they tell me what you loved the most. This helped me a lot to spur me on to write this because y'know, its not easy to write stories when you don't have any inspiration! Arigatou x1000 and I take my imaginary hat off to you!

Ros_Poz2 xxx


	10. No-one Deserves to Die

Quick idea I had, sorry in advance if there is any mistakes.

No-one Deserves to Die

Akihiko stared down at the tombstone in front of him, clutching pink roses he had in his grip. He was trying to be strong, and not break down and crumble

"Hi Misaki, it's Akihiko." Akihiko tried to talk normally, however his voice cracked. "I got you these flowers, they're pink, like the ones you gave me when I won the award for my book." He weakly laughed. "Isaka was a right jerk then wasn't he? Always trying to get his own way." His voice wavered at the end of the sentence, but coughed to cover it. He set the flowers down on the freshly dug grave, and waited there a second, looking at the flowers with tears swimming in his eyes. He finally stood back up and tried to remain his posture. "Do you remember our first kiss? That was magical. The fact that you cried for me when you barely knew me, tugged at my heart strings." He wiped the tears running down his cheeks. "That was the first time I cried as well..." he paused for a minute, gripping the base of his nose, trying not to lose it. "Look at me now..." His voice wavered and cracked as he wiped the streaming, never-ending tears.

"Our first date, you didn't know how to act and I thought it was cute how you were acting so anxious around me." He smiled a brave smile remembering how Misaki acted, and how it aroused him so much. "Everything you did was cute." He took a deep breath and exhaled. His voice then got wavy and he was started to crumble bit by bit. "You were always so kind to me..." he sobbed a little bit, before continuing. "You were the love of my life, and I'll never come across anyone like you." He sobbed louder, his voice got sadder and less audible. "I..." he breathed out, before collapsing to his knees in front of the grave, starting to yell and sob really loud. "Misaki! You didnt deserve to die! You had so much to live for!" He screamed, sobbing even more. "I love you! Misaki, I love you and I'll never be able to love anyone else!" He sobbed even louder and he bent his back so his head rested on his bent knees. He grabbed his greying silver hair as he cried and sobbed.

No-one deserve to die.

No one.

Reviews welcome!


	11. Hit and Run

Finally! A Junjou Terrorist story! Yeah I know, there hasn't been a Egoist story, but I just cant think of any ideas! If you have an idea feel free to post it in your review! Much appreciated! :)

I haven't wrote any disclaimer for these one shots, so, here goes...

Disclaimer: I do not own Junjou Romantica, if I did, Misaki would say I love you alot more and not be as timid, they would be at least engaged, Takahiro would already know about their relationship by now, there would be more episodes of Terrorist and not just 3!, and they would have all adopted. YEY!

Nakamura Shunkiyuku (have I spelt her name wrong, I probably have.) is very lucky to own such a brilliant series!

Angst, Romance and Drama.

Hit and Run

Miyagi clicked his front door open and stepped inside. Kicking the door closed, he called out for Shinobu. He did not get any reply, but what he did hear was sobs that were coming from their bedroom. Miyagi put his suitcase down and headed quickly towards the slightly opened door.

When he pushed open the door, there was a sight that scared him.

Shinobu was lying on the bed curled up in a tight ball sobbing his dear little heart out. His clothes had been torn and obviously abused, his right eye was bruised badly, he had bruises all over the exposed skin from the pulled down clothes and worst of all, Shinobu looked scared out of his mind.

Miyagi ran over to the broken kid with an, "Oh my god, Shinobu!" Although Miyagi wanted to shout "Who did this!?" To Shinobu, it would probably frighten the teen even more. He sat on the edge of the bed and put a gentle, although shaking hand on Shinobus bicep, the teen obviously relaxed, but was still tense as hell.

"Who did this...?" Miyagi whispered in an icy tone. He was so pissed off, no one could even describe how pissed off he was, about this happening to the person whom he loves most.

Shinobu suddenly pounced on Miyagi and hugged him as tightly as he could. Miyagi realised that from this point of view he could see Shinobus trousers which were pulled down far enough so you could see his "V" line. Seeing this, Miyagi put two comforting hands on his back and rubbed it soothingly as the boy cried into the nape of his neck. "Shinobu, what happened?" Miyagi said in the same icy tone. God he was so pissed off he could kill. After a few sobs and phlegm coated sniffs, Shinobu began talking in broken sentences.

"...stay late...for study...walking past...alleyway...person...grabbed me...raped me..." Shinobu tightened his grip when the last words were said he started sobbing again, but this time louder. The recollection of events had made him as scared as when it was happening. Miyagi was stunned.

"Oh my god, Shinobu...!" Was all that could come out of his mouth. He held Shinobu close, soothingly rubbing his back in the hopes it might calm the teen down. He hated when Shinobu was like this.

He portrayed Shinobu as a person who deserves to smile, even though he could be a bit of a brat sometimes. Shinobu had a plastered frown on his face for years, until Miyagi came into his life. Miyagi had seen him smile numerous times in the 3 years they'd been together and found out it was a beautiful smile, a smile that should be there always.

Miyagi knew how innocent and frail Shinobu really is, and wanted nothing but just to be able to protect him. It hurt to know this happened and he wasn't able to save him. It hurt so much.

Miyagi suddenly had a thought.

What if the rapist followed Shinobu when he escaped?

Miyagi scooped up Shinobu and held him bridle style, as he didn't want to leave him all alone. Shinobu didn't say anything, he was too upset. Miyagi went up to the front door of the apartment and made sure it was locked, he went over to the other bedroom and locked the window, (they were on the far side of the apartment block) then he went back into their bedroom and locked the big window that was there and shut the blinds. He knew it was impossible that the rapist could get in through the windows, but he didn't want to take any risks. He sighed a sigh of relief knowing that they were both safe now, then he noticed Shinobu wasn't sobbing anymore. Miyagi looked down and realised Shinobu had fallen asleep. He looked so cute.

Miyagi subconsciously hoped that he didn't cry himself to sleep, rather he fell asleep in Miyagis arms knowing that he was safe and nothing was going to hurt him. Miyagi was just happy to not see Shinobus distressed face anymore.

Miyagi took off his tie, unbuttoned and peeled off his shirt without letting go of Shinobu and climbed into bed.

He moved some bangs out of Shinobus pretty face and kissed him on the forehead. The teen reacted in his sleep by tinting a little bit pink but Miyagi just smiled and pulled him in for a hug. Shinobu snuggled into his chest in his slumber, and Miyagi hugged him closer.

Sweet dreams.

R and R! Much appreciated! *takes imaginary top hat off*

Yes I'm British! Geez... XD


	12. Suzuki-san

Suzuki-san

Misaki scanned Usagi's bed.

"Wheres Suzuki-san?"

Usagi smiled.

"Your my Suzuki-san." He said, pulling Misaki closer.

SHORTEST ONE YET! Please review! :D Arigatou in advance!


	13. Let's do that later

Let's do that later

Hiroki was startled when Nowaki took the sheet was grading out of his hands and ripped it in two.

"Let's do that later, Hiro-san." He said with a smile as he leaned towards Hiroki for a deep kiss.

Another short one! Please review even so, I appreciate the time you take out of your day to write one! :D Thank you!


End file.
